Fire Emblem Awakening: A Path Rewritten
by The Tactician Magician
Summary: The same story with changes I think are appropriate. Some characters will have more depth and the future children will be more relevant too. Hope you enjoy! Cept it was discontinued. My bad if anyone liked this I guess.
1. Prologue

Fire Emblem Awakening: A Story Retold

(Prologue)

This story takes place in the Continent of Archanea, nearly two thousand years after the events that included Marth and the Earth Dragon Medeus, also known by his alias "Shadow Dragon".  
All of the nations from before, including the neighbor continent, Valencia, have suffered immense alterations throughout these years and they have been radical.  
We follow Chrom and his group of volunteer vigilantes who strive to protect the people of Ylisse from common bandits and petty thieves to Plegian soldiers that have been scouring the borders of the kingdom.  
Plegia is the neighbor nation of Ylisse that has been acting violently due to incidents that occurred fifteen years ago due to their clash against an Ylissean expedition onto their territory.  
The reason for this is that Plegia is a Grimleal nation, in other words, the people who worship the Fell Dragon, Grima, unlike Ylisse, which praises Naga the Holy Dragon.  
They founded the Grimleal Theocracy upon the events of "The Schism", which is a really vague event that happened around a thousand years after Marths time.  
All that is known about "The Schism" is that it was a time when Ylisse stopped the one and the same continent as Archanea and started being just part of it until all of the gemstones of the Fire Emblem where distributed to distinct nations.  
Argent also known as the Lightsphere, the white Gemstone stayed within Ylisse along with the Fire Emblem itself.  
Gules, the red gem that was known as the Lifesphere was guarded by the nation that surfaced to the north of Archanea, known as Regna Ferox.  
Azure known as Starsphere in the past is now kept by Tiki, the Manakete that has aided Marths quest.  
Vert, the Geosphere that holds a green color is now under the protection of Chon' Sin that is situated in Valm, the continent that used to be called Valencia to the west of Archanea.  
And finally Sable, the Darksphere. It's held by the Theocracy of Plegia, the nation that worships Grima.

But now it seems like the balance of the world is being disturbed once more…


	2. Preparation for Patrolling

Fire Emblem Awakening: A Story Rewritten  
Chapter 1

"Liz, could you go get Frederick for me?" Young prince Chrom requested to his younger sister.  
Chrom was in the barracks, readying his equipment to go on his frequent patrols to the borders of Ylisstol, but he needed Frederick, his deputy and right hand man.  
"Well sure… but you could've said please!" Lissa answered, a little bit bothered as she scooted off to find Frederick.  
Lissa was about three years younger than Chrom, putting her at an age of fifteen years old at the same time Chrom is nineteen, thus making him worry a lot about his delicate younger sibling.  
"Right… My bad…" Chrom apologized as he cleaned Falchion.  
Falchion was the sword of legend itself. It had been wielded by the Hero King Marth himself two thousand years ago, and it has been passed down his lineage until Chrom. It is the blade that helped bring peace to the world twice.  
A few minutes passed and a knight in light blue armor walked through the door, after knocking, of course.  
"I heard you require my assistance Milord." Frederick spoke in a firm tone of voice.  
Frederick was one of the finest knights in all of the Halidom of Ylisse and is always ready to act upon the calling of Chrom or any person of Ylisses royal bloodline. Some say he even acts more like a butler than a knight, which is partially true. "Ah(,) Frederick…Acting fast as usual." After his words, a girl came in, running as fast as her legs allowed. This made Chrom grin and chuckle.  
"Fre… Frederick! It's… Not nice to leave a lady behind like that!" Lissa scolded Frederick angrily.  
"I don't know what came over me… My apologies Milady!" Frederick excused himself.  
"Enough chitchat, I'll signal a soldier to warn Emm that we're leaving now."  
Emmeryn, or as Chrom calls her, Emm, is the current Exalt of Ylisstol. In other words, she is the ruler of the kingdom. She is a peaceful, non-violent individual that is loved throughout the realm for her example of peace.  
Chrom waved his hand to a knight in a green armor and he walked out of the barracks with Lissa and Frederick.  
They went towards a little town in the southwest of Ylisstol.  
It was a nice weathered day, really comfortable to be outside in the green fields that are Ylisstols outskirts. However, Lissa noticed something troubling.  
"Chrom…! Look! There is someone passed out in a hill over there!" Lissa pointed out.  
"What?" Chrom looked alerted.  
"Let's approach with caution Milord, it may be a trap." Frederick warned, reminding Chrom of the dangers lurking in every corner due to Plegias current behavior.  
"Frederick the Wary, you never disappoint. Let's go see what is going on." Chrom advocated.  
The person that was passed out looked like he was sleeping.  
He had white hair and a peculiar robe…


End file.
